


Jour 27 - Capitulation

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [27]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Vingt-septième jour de l'Inktober 2017 \Cernée. Ils se trouvaient juste derrière elle, alors qu’elle venait de s’engouffrer, par erreur, dans une impasse. Elle ne voyait plus où elle pouvait se rendre pour leur échapper. Etait-ce au moins possible ? Elle ne pouvait discerner aucune faille, et ne ferait sûrement pas le poids, si elle venait à les attaquer.





	Jour 27 - Capitulation

**Author's Note:**

> [ CW : Arme à feu / Mort ]  
> / Il est conseillé d'avoir lu le 18ème jour de l'Inktober pour comprendre pleinement celui-ci\  
> Thème donné par whumpreads sur Tumblr pour l'Inktober 2017!  
> Bonne lecture!

Cernée. Ils se trouvaient juste derrière elle, alors qu’elle venait de s’engouffrer, par erreur, dans une impasse. Elle ne voyait plus où elle pouvait se rendre pour leur échapper. Etait-ce au moins possible ? Elle ne pouvait discerner aucune faille, et ne ferait sûrement pas le poids, si elle venait à les attaquer.  
Naomie tiqua, une main posée contre son unique œil de goule, l’autre demeurant d’un bleu des plus normaux. Elle savait bien qu’ils l’avaient vu, et qu’il était désormais trop tard pour le cacher, mais il s’agissait plus d’une sorte de réflexe que d’autre chose. Malheureusement, contrairement à de nombreux membres de son espèce, elle ne possédait pas de masque pour l’aider à cacher son visage, pour ce genre de situations. Ainsi, même si elle parvenait à s’échapper, il lui serait impossible de passer inaperçu, à l’avenir.   
Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et sa respiration haletante lui donnait l’impression d’avoir couru sur plusieurs kilomètres. Une peur glacée courait dans ses veines, faisant fonctionner son cerveau deux fois plus rapidement que d’ordinaire.

« Retourne-toi, monstre ! l’enjoignit l’un des inspecteurs.  
\- Je me rends ! » déclara-t-elle.

La demie goule serra les dents. Monstre… Ce qu’elle pouvait détester ce terme… Elle se sentait tellement mal, à son entente. Avec réticence, elle se retourna, tout en retirant sa main de devant son visage, avant de la lever, en même temps que l’autre. Dorénavant, seule sa capuche les empêchait de bien discerner ses traits. Peut-être, avec un peu de chance, baisseraient-ils leur garde, si elle se montrait docile en ravalant sa fierté. Pour cela, elle devait capituler face à eux : de toute façon, en l’état actuel des choses, elle n’avait aucune chance de l’emporter. Elle demeura silencieuse, dévisageant les trois humains face à elle. Ils l’observaient comme s’il s’agissait d’un animal en cage, lors d’une foire.

« C’est donc ça, une borgne ?  
\- Ca doit être vachement plus faible qu’une goule normale, non ?  
\- On devrait appeler le professeur, du coup ? C’est ce qu’il nous a demandé.  
\- Fais-le. Moi, il me fout les jetons. »

Ils marmonnaient entre eux, sans cesser de jeter des coups d’œil à la jeune goule. Ces trois-là n’étaient pas bien expérimentés, cela se ressentait. Elle décida néanmoins de s’en tenir à son plan, pour le moment, demeurant immobile.  
De quel professeur parlaient-ils, cependant ? Allait-elle se faire examiner par l’un des membres de cette organisation criminelle, qui tuait sans vergogne les membres de son espèce, couverte par la loi ? Allait-on mener des expériences sur elle, puisqu’elle faisait partie de ces rares demies goules ? Un frisson lui traversa l’échine, à cette pensée.  
L’un des humains, le plus jeune, s’éloigna du petit groupe, sans doute pour appeler ce ‘professeur’. Au même moment, un autre s’approcha d’elle, et activa sa Quinque. Naomie n’eut le temps que de la voir foncer sur elle.

*

« C’est elle ? »

Une voix qu’elle connaissait, ainsi que des mains tripotant ses joues la tirèrent de son sommeil. Son crâne lui faisait mal, atrocement mal. Le coup qu’elle avait reçu n’avait pas été des plus délicat, et elle se considérait chanceuse de ne s’en tirer qu’avec cette douleur, ainsi qu’une perte de conscience provisoire.

« C’est bien ça, professeur. »

Professeur… Ah oui, ils en avaient parlé. Pourtant, le petit vent de l’extérieur se faisait encore ressentir, caressant tendrement sa peau. Il s’était certainement déplacé jusqu’à elle, pour une raison qui lui échappait. N’aurait-il pas été plus logique qu’elle se fasse transporter à son laboratoire ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle devait se ressaisir. Elle pinça les lèvres, et ouvrit les paupières avec quelques difficultés.  
En voyant le dénommé ‘professeur’, son sang se glaça. Une violente pulsion de mépris et de haine s’empara du cœur de Naomie. Elle sentit son œil reprendre ses teintes de goule de lui-même.  
Des cheveux argentés, un regard grisé derrière des lunettes rectangulaires, une longue blouse blanche…  
Ythel.  
Cet homme qu’elle avait cru son ami. A qui elle avait donné sa confiance. Celui qu’elle avait retrouvé, debout, les cadavres de ses parents à ses pieds. Celui qui, selon elle, était le responsable de leur mort.   
Calme. Elle devait rester calme.  
Les autres inspecteurs n’étaient pas loin. Elle ne devait pas craquer et l’attaquer. Ou bien, elle en mourrait.  
Mais l’assassin de sa famille se trouvait là. Juste devant elle. Si elle pouvait au moins le tuer, elle ne regretterait pas son trépas.  
Avant qu’elle ne réussisse à prendre une décision, le scientifique plongea une main dans l’intérieur de sa veste, afin d’en tirer un petit revolver. Naomie sursauta, et s’apprêta à déployer son kagune afin de se protéger de ce qui allait suivre.  
Cependant, cela ne fut pas nécessaire. D’un geste, Ythel se retourna, et dégaina son arme. Sans qu’ils ne puissent réagir, chaque inspecteur présent se prit une balle en pleine poitrine, là où battait leur cœur. Ils tombèrent, l’un après l’autre, sous le regard décontenancé de la goule. Est-ce qu’elle était bien réveillée, au moins ? Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ; la scène ne bougea pas.  
Comme si ce qu’il venait de faire n’était que routine, Ythel se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille, son habituel sourire flanqué sur ses lèvres. Il lui tendit la main, l’invitant à se relever.

« Heureux de te revoir, Naomie. »

Sa colère, qu’elle avait oublié le temps de sa surprise, revint à la charge en voyant son comportement si amical, au vu de ce qu’il avait osé faire, quelques temps auparavant. Pensait-il réellement qu’elle allait lui sauter dans les bras, sous prétexte qu’il avait massacré de sang-froid des membres du CCG ? C’était bien mal la connaître.  
Elle se leva d’un bond, et se rua sur Ythel, le plaquant violemment au sol, et se plaçant au-dessus de lui. Bien qu’esquissant une petite grimace douloureuse, il ne sembla pas surpris outre-mesure de ce geste de la part de Naomie.

« Te fous pas de moi. Tu t’es servi de moi. Tu m’as trahie. Et tu crois que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement ? »

L’air amical du garçon avait disparu, laissant place à une expression grave, bien que désolée. Il soupira longuement, et dévia la trajectoire de ses prunelles.

« Je sais que tu risques de ne pas me croire, Naomie. Mais je n’ai pas tué tes parents.  
\- Tu veux me faire avaler ça, inspecteur Muirchertach ? s’exclama-telle, insistant lourdement sur les deux derniers mots.  
\- Certes, je te l’avoue, je fais partie du CCG. Mais je ne suis pas de leur côté. Selon moi, les goules et les humains peuvent vivre en harmonie. Des goules, il y en a des bonnes, et des mauvaises, comme les humains.  
\- Et ma famille était mauvaise, c’est ça ?  
\- Absolument pas. Lorsque j’ai appris que les inspecteurs avaient décelé une goule chez les Bellefontaine, je me suis rué chez toi, en espérant arrivé à temps pour empêcher leur assassinat. Mais j’ai échoué. »

Il serra la mâchoire. Naomie se souvenait bien du coup de fil, qu’il avait reçu ce jour-là. Elle se rappelait du fait qu’il avait dû partir plus tôt. Elle fronça les sourcils, analysant son expression. Il semblait… Tellement sincère.

« Ecoute, pour le moment, je ne peux pas te le prouver. Mais laisse-moi te protéger. Et tu verras que je suis de ton côté. Au moindre pas de travers de ma part, tu auras le droit de me tuer. Ca te va ?  
\- Me protéger ? Pourquoi je devrais me sentir en sécurité, à tes côtés ?  
\- Parce que nous avons un but en commun. Tous les deux, nous voulons anéantir le CCG. »


End file.
